


What if- an iCarly tought.

by MissJCM



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJCM/pseuds/MissJCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Seddie got back togheter? And how do you say?  well I have an idea, and here it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if- an iCarly tought.

Missy comes back, she apologizes to iCarly and tells everyone she had an epiphany after that both ride, and decided to do some good. She went to school and helped other kids with their problems and his now planning on becoming a volunteer in all sorts of associatons. they all welcomed her back and Freddie made up with Her, Sam heard the conversation and asked why he was so mad at her and he said “same reason everyone else is”. But Missy, without realizing she didn’t know, told her “because he gave me his trip on the cruise”. Sam was surprised and Missy walked away knowing she should. Freddie explainned that the only way he could help was by getting rid of her and he gave away his price and then said “you know, for the good of iCarly” and smiled. Sam said saddly “oh. of course, for the good of iCarly”. And the Freddie added quietly” and because you asked me for help”. Sams heart melted and she smiled, looked up and just went for it, she trew her arms around Him and kiss him. Alone in the iCarly studio, just after a show and an apologize session from Missy Seddie came back, they were togheter once again. Freddie took a breath after the long kiss, smiled and pulled her to him, giving her a crushing hug, then he pulled back, shut down the camera and said I love you, and we could hear an I love you to as the screen went black. And that was the end of iCarly!

**Author's Note:**

> Originaly posted at http://omg-by-me.tumblr.com/post/24689410499


End file.
